


Earn it

by DriverVelvet



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Besr friend's father Flip, Best friends daughter reader, College Reader, Daddy Flip, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female pronouns, Filthy, Flip Zimmermanxreader, Flirting, Horny flirting, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, brat reader, revealing clothing, slight leather kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: No. No no no no. Everyone but Amy. She wasn’t supposed to come home for the next two weeks. She was surely not ready to see her best friend spread out on her parents bed with her father between her legs.“Daddy…” it wasn’t Amy’s voice, it was yours. A stranded plea, a silent warning that nothing good awaits if Flip’s daughter climbs the stairs to the second floor.“You shut.”
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Earn it

“Dad? I’m home. Paps?”

No. No no no no. Everyone but Amy. She wasn’t supposed to come home for the next two weeks. She was surely not ready to see her best friend spread out on her parents bed with her father between her legs.

“Daddy…” it wasn’t Amy’s voice, it was yours. A stranded plea, a silent warning that nothing good awaits if Flip’s daughter climbs the stairs to the second floor.

“You shut.” A finger in your face was enough of a command to know to shut up or your body will pay the price of your mouth. “Amy, babes, what a pleasant surprise. I’ll be right down!” His voice was gentle, always father and loving when it came to her. Has been since you’ve known him.

But nothing in Flip Zimmerman was gentle when it came to you and frankly, that’s why you loved it so much. You and Amy were the two sides of the same coin put in dramatically different circumstances.

“I’ll go down and greet my daughter, you want to tag along? Oh, except…you can’t, can you baby? Daddy’s got you all spread out like that on his bed, cuffed. Amy can come in and you won’t be able to hide.” His fingers caressed the sides of your naked ribs, his nose pressed to the wetness of your folds. “Horny little slut, that thought excites you? Incredible.” Warm breath teases your oversensitive puffy cunt causing slight shivers to run up and down your body, before it is gone. “Well, I’ll see you in a bit. You be a good girl and don’t…move.”

He took the Marlboro's laying on the edge of the bed, rolled the sleeves of his flannel shirt and without sparing you as much as a glance was out of the bedroom. “Baby! Come give your old man a hug.”

Her old man was your daddy as well, just not in that sense. Left alone in that bedroom, heart raging in fear of being exposed to the one person who could potentially ruin this fucking phenomenal thing you and Flip had, made you look back on how Mr. Zimmerman compromised you like that in the first place.

The leaves had just started falling red on the ground. College had begun as well.

Although Amy flew to be on campus basically because her parents could definitely afford it and you took the online option of the major, your bond hadn’t faded. Granted, it was the first week you’ve been separated since first grade and that was a good seventeen years.

Your parents had worked very hard to conceive a child for years before they finally succeeded and you were born. Amy on the other hand, was the love child of a mistake, made while her parents were both rocking the age of twenty. Due to that fact, marriage had turned out to be a much harder job and at the beginning of fifth grade they divorced.

No one was surprised when Amy’s mom got custody over her daughter. The divorce was partially a result of her father’s obsession with his job. Now a famous detective, back when Amy was four, Flip Zimmerman had just entered the station, climbing the ladder ever since.

This climb came at the high prize of his marriage and the relationship with his daughter.

Your parents had grown close to the Zimmerman’s around your friendship with Amy so when the divorce hit it really felt like they had to pick a side so instead, your parents, having the wisdom of age, divided and conquered – your mom stood by Amy’s mother, Helen, while your dad became really involved with Flip. They were so understanding of the delicate situation Amy lived in the house until her parents resolved their impending issues. Those persisted for four months before the finalization of the divorce itself.

History claims that after that Flip got truly involved with his mistress – his job. Busting a cartel after cartel, a KKK ring with his partner, Flip Zimmerman’s name had become synonymous with success.

You hadn’t seen the man since fifth grade, the day your dad dropped Amy at her first weekend with Flip. It’s been seven years since then.

Today, holding tightly onto the food delivery basket, you walked in the station.

“Hello!” the greeting must have been a little too loud as the police officer next to the receptionist made an annoyed face before resuming his phone call.

An elderly woman by the tag ‘Giselle’ sat behind a giant desk, chewing on what you supposed was an ancient piece of gum.

“Hello, sugar! You must be the new delivery girl.” The southern accent only underlined the comic caricature of stereotypes this woman was. In a way you had to admit it was super charming. From the cat eye shaped glasses to the bright orange hair and tweed vest, the resemblance was up to the tips of her painted red nails.

“Uhm, yes. I am. I’m here to deliver the food for the senior detectives.”

“Oh, sugar, right behind that door.” The woman pointed at the first door on the right. “Don’t bother dividing the food, they’ll do that themselves.”

“Thank you…Giselle.” You smiled passing through the desk, knocking softly on the glass door.

“Come in.” A detective held the door as you walked in. His smile was radiating, welcoming, easing your nerves. “Detective Stallworth, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to deliver your lunch.” One of these men could possibly be Mr. Zimmerman. You knew you would be happy to see him. It’s always nice to see a familiar face once in a while, especially now that Amy was gone.

“Oh, of course. God, we’ve been starving, I can tell you that. Complicated cases don’t untangle themselves.” Detective Stallworth took the bags from your hands gently. What a cool man, kind of charming as well, in an intriguing way. How could you blame yourself for taking a look? Holsters were hot, the young detectives were a hot troop from all the books 

you’ve read and frankly rarely does one meet younger detectives that are worth you know, dropping your panties for.

“I am sure they don’t. Glad I could swing by to give you some boost. That would be-”

“Would you look at how much you’ve grown.” A deep baritone interrupted you. Unconsciously you must have recognized it but it took a minute and turning around to look at his face to piece together the puzzle.

“Mr. Zimmerman!” you let out a squeak at the sight of his towering form smiling down at you.

Fuck.

The plan was never for Flip Zimmerman the be the hottest man you’ve ever seen. It was not! But there he stood. Washed out Levi’s jeans, dark blue t-shirt stretched out by his muscles, which by themselves suddenly revealed your hand kink and the motherfucking holster strapped around his back.

It would be an understatement to say that you felt hotness erupt inside of you, blush covering your sides in an attempt to ignore the wetness gathering on the cotton of your panties. Good thing you wore a skirt so there was no chance he could notice.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! I guess I got used to Ames growing up but not you. Don’t you have classes today?” the man stood next to the door that was as big as him which added points to the whole experience.

“Uhm no, just Ames. You know, she has always been ambitious, I’m just happy to help my parents. How are you, Mr. Zimmerman?”

“Good, thanks. Come, come, sit with us. We’re on lunch break anyway.”

“We are?” the other detectives all looked ecstatic.

“We are.” Zimmerman moved through the room to the biggest desk.

“Sweet. I’ll take that then and go see Patrice.” Stallworth jumped out, taking two of the lunch boxes, probably leaving an officer without his food and left, waving sweetly at the whole room.

“Come, come. How have you been?”

Flip sat down on his desk, one leg hooked over the other, lighting up a cigarette as the holster tightened around his defined chest. The fucking holster.

“Great...I’m excited for college and to help around, papa needs it, but I suppose you would know that. You see him more than I do, Detective.” Tread lightly, joke lightly. Yes, you were well aware that flirting with that man is the last thing on the planet that would fly. However, it was very well worth the shot, considering statistically your chances were below the zero.

“Well, your father is indeed a great talker so I do know. He’ll be fine, kid. It’s just asthma.”

“Says you, detective. Those things kill you know.” You pointed at the cigarette, as Zimmerman took a long drag out of it almost as if to nail a point.

“I deal with death kid. I’m not scared of it.” He raised a brow, heat gathering under his gaze. Was it suddenly hotter or you had just started blushing?

“I am not a kid anymore.”

‘If you see me as one then I’ll never be able to get you to wrap that holster around my neck.’ You thought. His whole posture tensed. Where has this man been for the last ten years of her life? Was Amy’s mother…okay? Fucking hell. Thank god for the vibrator tugged safely under the pillow. There would be great need for it tonight.

“Still as curious case as ever, you are.” Taking out the bud of the cigarette in the ash tray, his fingers applied pressure in a very peculiar way – thumb on the side middle fingering killing the last of the light. It looked devilishly similar to the way one would apply pressure to the neck. Most importantly of all, his eyes never once left yours. Flip was responsive to you or you were just delusional. Regardless, again, there was no harm in flirting a little.

There was a lot of harm in even thinking about it, but it was too late for that anyway.

“Oh, you have no idea, detective.” You smiled shyly, crossing your legs, painfully aware the tennis skirt lifted up enough to show off the lacey thong underneath. “When is your shift ending? My parents would love to have you for dinner now that we close earlier.”

“I would be delighted” you didn’t miss the way his pupils dilated in delight. Oh, tonight was about to be interesting. It took less than three seconds for him to gather himself and assert control over his body, muscles once again tensing as his arms crossed in front of his chest. “but I’m working late tonight. Someone has to catch all of the criminals so you two could live in safe environment.”

“Safety, Mr. Zimmerman is a curious concept. Some of us like to get burned.” You were being bold, you knew that. You were also strikingly aware that this was no man in your league. Worst that could happen is for him to reject you which would technically be super embarrassing, but there was always the option that he would spread you across his desk.

‘Best friend father.’ Screamed the rational part of you ‘Divorced and fucking hot.’ Screamed the freak. Like it or not though, the freak that already established its dominance on the matter, blinding rationality for when the consequences come.

“A little masochist, are you kid?” he laughed, almost sarcastically lighting up another cigarette.

“That is something that I could possibly tell you to find out yourself, but no kid should make such comments.” This was the cue to run before the bravery runs out and all that is left is the embarrassment of the fact you even dared to say such things to a man almost twice your age. “Would you look at the time? I have to go now. It was lovely catching up with you, sir!”

He only nodded with a sly smile on his face, taking a puff from the cigarette as you slammed the door shut behind you, feeling his burning eyes on your back. That has been the single hottest experience in your life.

In the following month the police department became your exclusive delivery spot to the point of every officer anticipating you around lunch time and sometimes even dinner when they had to stay late.

Bumping into Detective Zimmerman was inevitable but not unwelcome. Certainly not unwelcomed, considering the way he started looking at you at some point. The way he sat on his chair when you were around seemed suggestive, the way he spoke, even the way he smoked.

Never did you think that smoking could look this hot. The way he held the cigarette by itself was an experience. Most men held it with aggression, between their index finger and the thumb, finished them quickly, filling up the ashtray. Not Flip though. He held it with pressure but gently – index and middle finger, with the thumb blowing off the ashes into the ashtray. Still, his takes were always meant to show enjoyment of the process, it calmed him down.

Such little things were keeping you at night, mouth biting on your own hand in an attempt not to cry out his name while orgasm after orgasm rolled off of you. It didn’t matter anymore whose father he was, whose friend he was, that man had occupied every corner of your consciousness.

On one such masturbation journey in the early afternoon, your phone went off, the familiar sound of Amy’s favourite song causing you to go into panic.

“Bitch!” Her greeting seemed so ecstatic.

“Love!” Amy was radiant, sitting on the bed, a ‘Pulp fiction’ poster behind her. Flip’s favourite movie. You had to compose yourself, but the guilt that bubbled in your chest at the feeling of the drenched sequence of your panties. Breathing in, you put your façade on.

“How is it to be on sight? Tell me everything!”

“The way I got laid in the last one month! So-”

In summary, having broken out of her mom’s grasp Ames had finally gotten the freedom she had always desired. Her mom did not appreciate the existence of men, following the divorce, almost keeping Amy in a cage. That’s what actually brought Amy closer to her dad. In the two days of the week she was at his house, he let her go to parties and dates. She also learned how to mix alcohol correctly so she wouldn’t get hung over, never to trust a man who’s not wearing a condom unless you’re on birth control, got her on birth control behind her mom’s back, because it was what Amy wanted and though all of this you had not once seen Flip Zimmerman. Maybe if you had been allowed to sleep at Amy’s dad’s earlier on, this crush you’ve developed wouldn’t have existed. Your mom and dad were individually close with the Zimmerman’s and despite your father’s attempts, your mom claimed that it’s best for the peace that you do not see Flip. Peace? Interesting where peace got you – with your hands gently rubbing your folds in order to cum for the infinite time on the thoughts of this man fucking into you.

After closing the phone, the rush and desire to finish what you started had died down, due to immense amounts of guilt, when your dad called from downstairs that there are guests in the house and to dress and come down for dinner.

Throwing on a t-shirt and a spare tennis skirt laying around you ran down the stairs, halting dead in your tracks.

“Hi kid.”

Philip Zimmerman stood there, hand going through his luscious black locks. All the guilt evaporated in an instant, the pure objective became to ride this man in some shape or form, as soon as possible.

“Detective.” You lightly nod passing through him. It was too hard, too much to look at him straight in the eyes. It has become harder and harder every day for the passing month and now he just came to your house.

“Come in boy, come. Mariam has made fantastic pasta.”

You should’ve switched your original position at the table, this was just torture. Flip was engaging in a conversation about popular plays at the moment promptly avoiding the topic of his ex-wife. He was sitting next to you, reinforcing the feeling of inferiority in comparison to his size. His hands looked so big holding onto the whiskey glass, the wedding ring, unexplainable as to why he was still wearing it, but you would deny if it didn’t look so hot, shined on his finger. The chair felt wet at this point although it couldn’t be that bad, it must be biologically impossible. Feeling the pressure of his eyes drifting to you every now and then, send signals right to your core to hold a little tighter onto your legs or just…get away from the situation. There weren’t many options to do that except for one.

“I'll put the plates in the washing machine!”

“I need to go to the toilet.” The detective apologized trailing behind you.

You still felt the pair of heated eyes burning targets on your back the same way they did that first day. He followed you all the way to the kitchen. This man was going to be your doom…wasn’t he going for the fucking bathroom?

“Peaches.”

The very first time he called you what would later become synonymous with your goddamn name as far as you were concerned.

“Huh? Me?” You put the dishes in the sink, too cautious to turn around.

“You. I thought if you’re not a kid anymore, there has to be a better nickname” you heard him coming closer right until his whiskey colored breath sent chills down your spine. “And what better than peaches for the girl that didn’t even have the decency to put a skirt that wouldn’t bare her ass to the rest of the world. Or-” you felt your knees buckle, hands holding onto the counter for support. He was as big as you thought. The cold metal of his ring gently pushed onto the skin of your ass cheek which he managed to hold onto with his whole hand. “was this for me?”

A soft whine. That was the limit of your verbal abilities at the moment.

“What a beautiful sound. You thought I wouldn’t notice? From the very first moment your legs bend down for me. Dirty little girl. Does your papa know for who you fuck yourself at night or is it a secret? Does Amy know?” embarrassing blush covered your sides as your head fell over in hopes he couldn’t notice. “Of course they don’t.” his voice was only a low whisper with the tone of a predator. “What happened to those who liked to get burned? Where is this girl?” his hand circled around your hip fingers touching dangerously high. “Dear, dear peaches, what the fuck do we have here? You’re drenched sweetheart. Your thong is useless. Utterly useless.” Flip’s index finger hooked around the lace fabric pulling it to the side, ring finger stretching inside you.

It must have been the most blissful experience of your life quickly pushed aside by the new best as the ice cold metal of his ring got buried inside of you.

The levels on which this was so dirty were enough to make you cum on the spot. Wrongfully though your mind had already gone into overdrive when your lips slipped out the utter sinful quiet moan ‘Daddy’.

“Oh you have no idea, sweetheart. I haven’t given you one sign that I want you, yet this little cunt is already welcoming its rightful owner.”

Steps echoed through the hallway and at the speed of a lightning the moment died down, you turned around, desperately grabbing onto his hand in a last attempt. Maybe the time would miraculously stop and he can have you right here.

“Please.” Your voice was hoarse, needy, desperate for anything this man had to offer.

You watched as the shadows cast a dark smirk on his features, one that looked outright devilish. Darting his tongue, he made a quick demonstration of licking his ring finger before bending his head down to look at your eyes properly.

“Earn it.” He whispered before pulling away just in time for your parents to come in.

“You two didn’t show up, so we came to check in.”

Suppressing the shaking frustration, you forced a smile. Two can play a game of chess.

“Yeah, Mr. Zimmerman was asking me about Amy since he hasn’t heard of her in the last days and I heard her like an hour ago, that’s all. I hope the information was sufficient and to your satisfaction.”

Equally mocking smirk. This man will get to be on the bottom or on his knees. You would personally seek yourself to that.

“Without doubt, I got what I came for. Meriam, the food was amazing. Thank you, but I gotta go.”

“Of course, sunshine. We’re glad to have you!”

The ministrations on your soul continued two weeks later after you had your first batch of exams. As expected Amy was just a point ahead of you, placing her at the “A+” spot while you followed suit with an “A-”. It was only a point so you didn’t even feel bad, it was luck you got an “A” at all considering that the devil of a man had occupied even the smallest corners of your consciousness.

It was quite late by the time you got to your last delivery for the night. The anticipation made you giddy, the anxiety rushed blood to your head as shaky hands rang the bell.

‘Earn it.’ Ringed his deep voice in your head.

Maybe despite all she wasn’t ready for the way he opened the door. Hair fell on the sides of his face in a gentle waterfall, the holster was still strapped around his chest, the undershirt revealed strong naked arms, his left shoulder covered in some sort of complicated sign shining in black. The man had a tattoo…cool…absolutely not pussy drenching. Not that it wasn’t drenched already, just like two times the strength.

“So you’re the delivery even to my home? This starts to suspiciously remind me of stalking, peaches.”

“I am not!” you knew you were to deliver to his house, a house you knew very well, but he truthfully didn’t mind it, just teased you. “I’ve been out on deliveries all day for your information!”

Extending hands, you passed the food. Instead of taking it, Flip moved to the side opening the door wider.

“You won’t come in peaches? I won’t eat you, I promise.” His hand rested on the handle.

Jackpot.

“I have to be home, Mr. Zimmerman, I have no time for your childish games.” You shrugged nonchalantly “That would be-”

“Get inside peaches.” His tone had changed, now it came off colder, more controlled, which was even hotter. Zimmerman was a dominant, it all made sense.

“No, I don’t think I will.” You stomp your foot stubborn.

“I will ask nicely just one more time, kid. Inside. Now.” Waterfall was the best way to describe the situation between your legs.

Betraying yourself, you walked in, the door closing behind.

“Now,” the detective’s voice had softened to its original timber once more. “My food please.”

You passed it, stealing a glance at his wedding ring. This thing had been inside you for god’s sake. Best night no doubt.

“Why did you want me to come inside?”

“To keep me company while I’m eating, of course. I rarely get home so early and have any energy. Don’t stay at the door like that, come in.”

Walking timidly, you took off your jacket, revealing the tight cropped polo underneath and the no bra situation as the elastic material had stretched out your otherwise naked chest. Flip either pretended he didn’t notice or just didn’t.

Grabbing up a cold beer from the fridge, he opened the still hot Parmigiana. “Did the test results come out?” The test results? What did the test results have to do with the food? “Come, sit.”

“Detective I-” he put the food in the cold oven, closing it, reaching out to grab a cigarette instead. What was this man doing? Did he need a delivery or you?

“You are way too deep to back down at this point. Just be a good girl and do as I say. I’ve been plenty patient with you. Rarely so if I have to admit. Sit.”

By what could only be explained as the power of Philip’s dominant voice you sat on the chair across of him blood rushing to your cheeks and nipples, the later hardening once more stretching out the already tight top.

“Did the test results come out?”

“Yes…” he looked up at your face with anticipation. “oh, uhm…A minus, sir.” The last word wasn’t intentional but it certainly came out natural.

“A minus? So Ames has more than you?” you nodded a tad embarrassed. “And just when I thought you earned it, peaches.”

Earned it? As in the magnificent dick you’ve been dreaming about forever? And now he was taking it away from you? This wasn’t fair. He never said you had to academically earn it. You came prepared to get on your knees and show him how the world speeds when you are giving head and instead he’s concerned with…your grades?!

“Wait a minute! You never told me that I have to be better than Amy?!” your voice was loud, high-pitched and highly defensive, cheeks flushed and red, strands of short hair falling in your eyes.

The man took a long puff out of his cigarette, blowing the smoke through his nose, analyzing your rushed fit of anger before he got up, cigarette left in the ashtray, once again his size got the best of your fantasy the older man practically towering two heads above you.  
“Did you raise your voice at me, little one?” he circled around the table, chest eventually pressing into your back. “Didn’t your papa teach you not to argue with adults?” his breath smelled like cigarettes and good alcohol.

“No. I did not.” You lied through puffs of heavy breathing reenacting the scene from two weeks ago – once more being forced to hold onto the edges of a hard surface so you wouldn’t dive to the floor. And just like before he was so close, you could hear his calm and collected breathing.

“Are you lying to a detective, peaches?” the chuckle in his voice got underlined by the way he pronounced ‘peaches’ stripping away the last parts of dignity you had within you.

“N..no.” his right hand fell to the small of your back pushing you down to bend over the table, which of course you did, the short light blue denim shorts perking up in his face.

“So not only do you lie to an officer, you are also so embarrassingly wet. Your shorts have a stain on them. What am I to do with such awful behavior?”

“I really didn’t do anything wrong.” Instead of laying with your cheek against the wooden table, you got up on your elbows, turning to look at the man whose eyes had darkened with lust you suppose as much as yours had. “You made the first step. I’m just using this for fun really.”

Where did that come from? You could’ve sworn in a thousand years you wouldn’t have dared to tease this man. But again the plan was never to be bent over the table you ate cereal at the age of six too and yet here you were, spread, ready and willing for the father of your best friend, who was not only responsive to you, he had already felt the tightness of your cunt once.

“Oh, is that so? I’m an entertainment vessel? Well in that case, you should’ve told me earlier. I would’ve known to just call you after hours on that first day, pound that young pussy, fill it to the brim and we would’ve all forgotten about this by now. The fact it’s been a month and a half of your non-stop bratty teasing leads me to believe that there is much more you want from me peaches. Am I right?”

Those were words of someone who knew how to fuck. Not make love. Fuck. What you’ve known about such men is that the more provoked they are the better they become and you were not about to lose this glorious opportunity. Amy hopefully one day would understand. It’s not her fault her dad was the hottest piece of a man on the planet.

Opting to slightly shake your ass left to right, your face took on a bratty, bored expression that for some reason made you powerful, made you explore something that had always been there but never quite put into words.  
“You could be scraping on truths can’t deny that. Still, don’t make me the main character in this story as if your wedding ring wasn’t all up in my cervix. So, I could say the same thing, detective. You want something more from me, daddy. Am I right?”

Flip’s smirk widened to an outright devil’s grin. He was satisfied with the way you answered.

“Right. And what’s the point of your tits not being properly covered if I may ask?” the button of your shorts became undone, a single tuck of one of his hands was enough for the material to fall gracefully on the ground in a pile between your legs. While stepping out of them you made a case of widening your legs a little more to show the detective just how welcomed he was inside of you.

“The point is for you to make me one with the couch.” Bold.

Instead of being blushed or turned on the detective seemed unfazed but the flimsy thong that barely covered anything.

“Oh no no peaches. You got this all wrong. You are very far from being a good girl who deserves to be pounded like the little whore you so wish to be for me.”

“Fine then!” in a swift moment between the ending of the sentence and the beginning of the next, two of Flip’s long, thick fingers got buried inside of you, the thong pushed rather gently to the side. It was even better than the first time, the stretch already providing a much needed relief in your core. “I…propose-uhm...Jesus…I…have leverage.”

“What was that, doll? What do you have? Couldn’t quite catch it.” His fingers pumped harshly at the end of every sentence causing you to fall over your elbows, hands holding onto the edge of the table.

“I have…a proposal.”

“What type of proposal?'' The slow deep strokes transformed into faster piercing thrusts of his fingers with one goal in mind – to make you lose your mind, which in all honesty would’ve happened if the thought of his cock buried just as deep inside of you wasn’t particularly entertaining.

“If..If I get a better score or full score on the exam that’s in two days…fuck…” blushed and hot from this divine assault on your senses your cheek finally voluntarily met the wood of his dinner table. “I…” you were so close to cumming already it was unreal. He must have felt your folds tightening around his fingers. Flips other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you against his chest while you moaned and whined like a little girl.

‘You are a little girl. He is almost twice your age, you idiot.’

“You want a reward if you outperform Amy? So lewd baby girl. Willing to race your best friend for a taste of her dad’s cock. I accept. If you by some magical power come on top or are equal in position to Amy, I’ll fuck that tight little cunt right there on the couch until you can’t breathe no more. And you will stop considering you’re barely breathing now and I haven’t touched you at all.”

Biting down on his biceps you rocked yourself on his fingers as much as you could.

“Your…fucking hell…fingers are making me cum, what do you mean you haven’t touched me?”

Philip erupted in a belly laughter fit holding onto your waist stronger, caging you in his arm as his fingers set an impossible pace that was bound to make you oversensitive.

“I haven’t touched you at all little bunny. This is not worthy of being called an appetizer of my abilities. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll stay by the door naked for me.” You had started to literally shake in his arms. “Like a little leaf, so cute. Cum.” The way his lips were on your ear when he said that sweet word made you convulse in hands scratching on the sides of his biceps, the rough feeling of his holster throwing you into more of a fit. “Such a pretty bunny when you cum. You’ll become the best little slut for me. Good girl, ride that orgasm, don’t forget to breathe. Breath, peaches. Good, that’s it.”

Instantly upon his fingers pulling out you fell on the table slightly hurting yourself.

“Jesus, peaches! You should’ve told me not to let you go. Are you okay?” his hand was soothing on top of your head petting your hair. You nod exhausted smiling lightly to yourself. He wanted you and that was the best experience of your whole life, ethical issues aside. “If you want this you’ll have to get used to such speed and intensity or you’ll start passing out on me.”

“Passing out sounds nice.”

“It sounds, it’s not. Come here now, I’ll drive you home.”

Suddenly you weren’t tired anymore, panic overtaking your tired limbs. Scrambling your shorts from the ground, you got dressed and fixed your hair in the hallway mirror as Flip searched for his car keys, finally remembering to take off the holster. He threw on a flannel shirt he must have found in the bedroom while you trailed behind him questioning his sanity.

“How will you drive me home?! Are you crazy! What if they-”

Flip turned around, a stoic expression on his face. A finger found itself in your face as the man looked down on you, silencing your protests. Slapping his finger away you continued following him.

“Do not put this finger in my face! What will you do? What will you say? Oh, I’m sorry she’s late. I had to make your daughter cum on my fingers as a tip!”

He spun around grabbing a hold of your hand pulling you close enough so you could grasp the intensity of his words.

“Bunny, that’s my fucking business. You just play along. I am an undercover detective, my job is to create believable lies, so can you please calm down, grab your jacket and let’s go. Or do you prefer walking in the dark?”

He looked so hot – a little red in the face, all big and strong. The urge to kiss him overwhelmed your better judgement as you grabbed a hold of his locks pulling his mouth on yours. The detective answered eagerly putting hands on each side of your face lifting you up on your tiptoes for his convenience.

“Did I earn that…daddy?” you put great emphasis on the title but it didn’t seem to affect him as much as you thought it would.

“Sure as hell did. Let’s get you home now princess.”

The car came to a halt in front of your house, your parents waiting at the porch clearly nervous. For a moment the guilt stained all of the beautiful memories you had just created but trust Flip that he knows what he was doing.

“Oh, baby! Flip?! Oh, thank god! We were about to call the precinct.” your mom ran to you squeezing you in her arms.

“She passed out in my front yard. Must have been a hard day. I got too distracted in feeding and making sure she was okay and forgot to call.”

Passed out? He really was good at this shit.

“Oh, my baby sun. You got so exhausted from those exams! Thank god, it was Philip. God knows what would’ve happened if it was another man.”

Thank god it was Philip indeed.

“I’ll leave her in your cares now. Good luck on your upcoming exams, kid.”

Oh, you didn’t need his luck. You were determined once to make this man into your throne and this was exactly what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)


End file.
